


【立克】霸道总裁爱上我（番外2：关于方雅瑾是怎么来的）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 卞轩, 庆廷, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】霸道总裁爱上我（番外2：关于方雅瑾是怎么来的）

【关于方雅瑾是怎么来的】

说起赵立安被顾婉下了药诱导发情那一晚，是连本人都不愿意回忆的一晚。

那晚赵立安被顾婉下了药，在洗手间洗了几把脸，然而并没有什么用。他没能走出洗手间，一个陌生的男人在他身后稍微用了点力打了一下他的脖子，他很快就晕了过去。

赵立安被顾婉和一个Alpha搬到酒店的床上，顾婉在心里冷笑：“呵，等一会儿你被这Alpha上了，我看Jack还要不要你。”

但是顾婉的计划没能成。

Jack比她的动作还要快一步，她刚和Alpha洽谈好，准备离开了，房门就被人敲响。

顾婉直觉不对，不敢开门，房门被人狠狠撞了几下，顾婉心下一凉，想着也许是Jack找到这儿来了。

她赶紧命令那个Alpha：“快，你现在就可以碰那个Omega了！”

Alpha愣了愣，但是到手的肉他怎么可能不吃？

赵立安躺在床上，只觉得身子热得很，他扯着自己的西服：“热……好热……”

这时候Jack的声音在房门外想起来：“开门！赵立安！”

顾婉慌了，连忙催促着那个Alpha。

Alpha吞了吞口水，也没想太多，直接就压在了赵立安的身上，一双手在赵立安身上到处点火，赵立安昏昏沉沉中只感觉得到一个热源压在自己身上，陷入发情期的他哪管得了那么多，只扭着腰渴求更多。

就在Alpha想要进行下一步——也是最关键的一步时，房门一下子被打开了，Jack黑着脸，身后跟着拿着临时房卡手忙脚乱的酒店经理，Jack先是看到了压着赵立安的Alpha，信息素一下子在空气中爆开来，压得顾婉险些喘不过气。

Jack的脸色更黑了，三两步往前就把Alpha从赵立安身上扯下来，看见赵立安脖子上的指印，更是愤怒，一拳就打在了Alpha的脸上。

“连我都不舍得掐他，你居然还敢掐他的脖子？”

Jack的脸上没有一丝笑意，顾婉吓了一跳，下意识地去拦：“Jack哥哥，你冷静……”

Jack一下子甩开她的手，语气冷漠：“闭嘴，我还没有和你算账。是你给安安下的药吧？”

顾婉被吓得不敢再说话了，Jack又一拳打在那Alpha的脸上，顾婉的身子抖了几下，直接就哭出来了。

“Jack哥哥，别打了，别打了……再打下去会出人命的……”

Jack闻言，动作没停，又往Alpha的脸上和身体上打了好几拳，这才停了手。

“滚。”

Alpha一听，推开房门就跑了，毕竟惹上行天公司总裁可没有什么好下场。顾婉还在一边哭，Jack看了她一眼，语气低沉：“不要让我再说第二遍。”

顾婉愣了愣，赶紧整理好自己的衣服出去了，她自知理亏，想害赵立安没害成，要是再得罪了Jack，婚约的事情恐怕就会泡汤了。当然，她也没有意识到，她给赵立安下药被Jack找上开始，他们的婚约就已经算是毁了。

Jack深呼吸了一口气，转身掩上房门，赵立安还处于发情期得不到慰藉的情况中，衣服被他自己给扒得七七八八了，可他还是觉得热，迷蒙着眼睛看向Jack：“热……”

Jack握了握拳，往前走了一步把赵立安给抱起来，就着公主抱的姿势把他抱到浴室，给赵立安把身上仅剩的几件布料给褪下后放到了浴缸里，放了水就准备给赵立安清洗一下。

他其实是不敢碰赵立安的，Jack深知自己要是碰了赵立安，第二天早上起来赵立安肯定得恨他一辈子，所以即使他现在被赵立安弄得起了生理反应，他也还是先放了水给赵立安降温。

澡洗到一半，Jack都打算给赵立安洗完澡了给他打个抑制剂，等赵立安睡了再自行解决生理问题。虽然不知道有没有用，但是他还是带了一瓶Omega专用的抑制剂上来的。

结果赵立安先开始捣乱了，扯着他的西服衬衫软糯糯地喊难受，Jack吸了口气，柔声哄道：“乖，洗完澡就不难受了，我给你打抑制剂。”

“不要抑制剂……要你。”

Jack倒吸一口冷气。

这他妈的谁忍得住啊？

就在他在内心打拉锯战的时候，赵立安又开口了：“要你……好难受……”

他妈的，再忍下去还是男人吗？还是Alpha吗？赵立安都这么求着自己了不做下去谁受得住？Jack在心里暗骂一声，三两下扒了自己的衣服就进了浴缸，顾婉挑的这房间还不错，浴缸是双人的，完全能容得下两个大男人。

Jack把赵立安压在浴缸里吻，赵立安微微张开嘴，Jack的舌头就钻了进去，在口腔里肆虐。赵立安学着他的样子回应他的吻，硬起的性器抵在赵立安的腿间，也许是因为赵立安进入了发情期，整个人都是软的，还有些发烫。

亲够了，Jack松开他的唇，在浴室里环视了一圈，发现了架子上放着的润滑剂。他伸手去够，用牙齿把包装撕开，打开瓶盖挤了一些在自己的手里，拍了拍赵立安的屁股：“转过去。”

赵立安很听话，翻了个身跪在浴缸里，背部的线条很好看，Jack吞了吞口水，手指慢慢地探向了赵立安身后的小穴。其实那儿已经足够湿软了，陷入发情期的Omega的后穴是一片泥泞，不需怎么挑逗就可以濡湿，但Jack生怕赵立安疼，还是耐心地替他扩张。

“嗯啊……”

手指轻松地进入了小穴，扩张时在软肉内壁搅动着，一些水跟随着Jack的动作流进小穴里，对皮肤来说温度适中的水却能烫得赵立安身子一抖，他咬了咬下唇，有些不满地扭了扭腰，Jack又慢慢地探入第二根手指。

第二根手指不过刚搅动了几下，赵立安就开始抱怨：“不要手指……嗯啊、要……要你……”

Jack忍得也很辛苦，他身下的性器都快要硬得爆炸了，搅动了一会儿，他觉得差不多了，这才扶着自己的性器缓缓顶进去。

“哈啊……”

湿软的小穴很快就把硕大的性器给全部纳入，即使是发情期，赵立安的后穴还是那么紧致，Jack刚插进去就爽得忍不住低喘了一声，他只在赵立安的后穴停留了一小会儿等赵立安适应好，接着便缓缓律动了起来。

“啊……哈啊……”

因为体位，Jack的性器总是能有意无意地擦过那一小块软肉，赵立安被刺激得呻吟不断，腿略微发软，Jack发现了他的不对劲赶紧伸手环住赵立安的腰，防止赵立安的身子跌落下去。

Jack的另一只手也没闲着，伸到赵立安身前抚慰他的两个乳头，带有薄茧的指尖摩擦着乳头，赵立安呻吟了几声，乳头很快便硬挺起来，Jack微微俯下身子吻过赵立安的后背，亲吻得很小心，一边亲还一边吮吸着。

“啊……再快点……”

赵立安只觉得后穴被顶弄得很爽，快感直往上涌，很快他就不满足于Jack只是浅浅的顶弄，想要Jack再深入进更深的地方。

Jack掐着他的腰加快了速度，赵立安硬挺的性器在水中若隐若现，前端也渗出清液，但很快就消失在了水中，Jack重重地一顶，刚好顶在那块软肉上，赵立安尖叫着，性器抖了两抖，便缓缓射出了浓稠的精液。

白浊在水面漂浮着，赵立安的脸一下子红了起来，Jack见状想要退出赵立安的体内给赵立安清洗干净身子再自行解决，赵立安却像是察觉到了他的动作，按住他的手，声音里还带着些许情欲：“别……别出去……”

Jack很快意识到了事情的不对劲，赵立安的情潮好像还没褪下去，身子浮现上来一丝粉红，Jack在心里暗骂了一声顾婉下的什么药药劲这么强，但他还是把赵立安给抱了起来，浴缸里的水已经冷了，再做下去赵立安恐怕会感冒。

就着这个姿势从浴室把赵立安抱到床上，身下依旧交合，明明浴室离床也不算远，却能顶得赵立安娇喘连连。

“嗯啊……太、太深了……”

赵立安环住Jack的脖子，在他的怀里哼哼唧唧，Jack好不容易把他抱到床上去，感觉自己又硬了几分。

赵立安的后穴吸得他特别紧，Jack刚把人压到床上去就开始猛烈地抽送，赵立安没反应过来，嘴巴先一步做出了反应。

“哈啊……慢、慢点……不行了……”

赵立安双手抱紧了Jack精壮的后背，腿缠在Jack的腰上随着Jack的顶弄不停地摇摆。

“哈……安安……”

Jack俯下身去亲吻赵立安的脖颈，试图把方才Alpha掐出来的指印给遮掩住，虽然他知道那指印很快就会消去，但是Jack看到了还是会觉得心痛。

赵立安在他身下呻吟了几声当做回应，Jack不停顶弄着，感觉生殖腔的口被他给顶开了，赵立安抱得他很紧，指甲都陷进了肉里，从背上传来的痛感把Jack的理智拉回来那么一些，Jack这才意识到自己险些进入了赵立安的生殖腔里。

慌乱之中，他往后退了一些，赵立安的腿缠着他的腰，在他身下哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“哈、标记我……”

Jack的额头上布满了细汗，汗水顺着他的脸颊滑落，他咬了咬牙，问：“你知道我是谁吗？”

房间内充斥着信息素的味道，Jack的信息素与赵立安的信息素交缠在一起，赵立安扭了扭腰，很快从空气中的信息素里辨认出了压在他身上的Alpha是谁：“嗯啊……Jack……再深一点、插进来……”

Jack觉得自己的下身要硬得爆炸了。

作为Alpha，他几乎是遵循着本能，若不是赵立安掐得他痛了，他险些就要插进生殖腔里，Jack咬了咬牙，试图赶快结束这一场荒唐的性爱，赵立安又在他怀里撒娇：“Jack……别出去、标记我……”

他妈的，不忍了。算账什么的再说吧。

Jack顶弄了几下，很快就找到了那个对他开放的小口，挺身一顶便进入了那个比起甬道更为紧致的地方。他俯下身，赵立安后颈处的腺体暴露在他的面前，Jack在赵立安的耳边低声道：“安安，我爱你。”

赵立安有没有听到他不知道，他只知道赵立安的身子扭了扭，似乎很享受的样子。

Jack深吸了一口气，张嘴对着腺体咬了下去。

插在赵立安生殖腔里的性器也逐渐成结，Jack抽插了几下，尽数泄在了赵立安的生殖腔里。软肉紧紧地吸着Jack的性器不放，赵立安舒服得扬起脖颈，享受着高潮。

情潮这才褪去，Jack靠在赵立安的身上喘息了一会儿，便缓缓地退了出去，把昏迷的赵立安抱到浴室里清洗了一遍，接着又把他的身子擦干，抱上了酒店的床。

他看着赵立安的睡颜，轻轻拨开他额前的碎发，在赵立安的额头上留下一吻。

至于算账什么的，就等睡醒了再说吧。

FIN.


End file.
